Fate and Destiny
by Herm-oh-ninny
Summary: ok I am making this summary really brief and short because of the amount of room. Anyway Harry becomes a death eater in later years and when he finds out that the girl he loves was there next victim he tires to save her but instead is accused of the crime
1. Default Chapter

The never supposed to happen Destination 

The never supposed to happen Destination.

Chapter 1: The horrible crime…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Harry sat there in the cold dark dungeon that he had been sent to from the horrible crime that he had committed. Everyone thought that it was him, but he knew the truth. He was there at the

scene at the exact time it had happened. Harry just sat there and sighed at the thought of it. People once in a while would walk by and just stare or make a rude comment to him. But he

didn't care; Harry was lost in thought. Why? Why don't they believe me? It's not fair! It's just not right! If only there was someone else there to see it. Then they would believe me. They

would be thanking me for my heroics, and they would beg on their knees for me to forgive them. Harry was then taken out of thought when Ron came by… "Hey traitor!" he said, a

despicable look on his face. "I thought you were one of us. I believed you, but I was wrong. You're a traitor and that's all!"

Harry tried to speak for himself but Ron stopped him and then walked away leaving Harry alone in the dark again.

Ron had changed a lot to. The cheerful red head that he used to be was burned away by the dark. Now all he was, was evil. His hair was no longer the bright red it used to be. It was now a

very evil looking brown with some blond looking streaks. His eyes had also changed, from the love and the friendship that were in them to a grey color filled with hate.

Harry used to be one of them. One of the death eaters. He used to be part of their little clan but when he found out their plan he couldn't go through with it. Harry shuddered at the thought of

it. His thoughts kept on flashing back to that night when it all happened.

Her name was Sunni. Harry was quite fond of her. He would never say it was a crush. But she was a very good friend of his and he couldn't bare them hurt her. 

They were in the slytherin common room, Harry and the rest of the death eaters. Telling each other their plans, and making it into one big scheme. They had been caught doing many things.

But nothing this bad. And had a criminal record for hogwarts but there was no where else for them to go so they were allowed to stay under certain rules (which they did not obey of course.)

Sunni was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, and all the teachers loved her. She loved it at Hogwarts, and was also quite fond of Harry, she was a very good quidditch player. She

had golden brown hair and baby blue eyes, she was average height and was an honors student at Hogwarts. She had a brother named Jessie who was in his seventh year at hogwarts. The rest

of us were only in are fifth. The death eaters absolutely hated her. Everyone except for Harry of course. They didn't know that Harry liked her or he would be in trouble.

They had sent a letter to Sunni with Ron's black cat named Dexter. Sunni didn't know Ron so she wouldn't suspect a thing. The letter said this:

Hi,

Meet me on the quidditch field at midnight tomorrow. Come yourself. And no jokes.

-Your secret admirer.

Harry couldn't go on. He couldn't keep flashing back to that night. It struck pain in him. He wanted to scream. He couldn't speak. His throught was clogged up with sadness, anger, and

stupidity. But he couldn't help it there was no one for him to talk to. He flashed back to where he had left off. He wished he hadn't but was lost in thought once more.

She came. We were hiding in the trees near the quidditch field. She sat down near where we were. Ron signaled me and the others into are positions so that we could surround her. Ron was

the head death eater of the clan. I used to be his partner. But now it was Draco. Ron didn't used to be the leader. It was Storm. She was the most evil person I had ever seen. She came up the

worst plans ever, and was the one that convinced me and Ron to join the death eaters. She had graduated from Hogwarts last year (amazingly.) 

We had her surrounded now but she still couldn't see us. I wish she could have and ran when she saw us. But she didn't.

Ron signaled and on the count of three we all bombarded her just to hear an ear-breaking scream. Then Ron spoke… "Well looky what we have here…" He smirked at his success.

She looked terrified. It hurt but I had to wait for the right moment.

Sunni started to weep. I saw Ron walk up to her and whisper something into her ear. She replied. But only to be smacked across the face by Ron who nearly sent her flying out of her seat.

She lay on the ground holding her cheek and crying. I knew what was going to happen next and I couldn't bare to watch it happen. I turned my head and covered my ears as I heard her

screams. I didn't know what he was doing to her, and I didn't want to know. I turned around and saw her huddled up in a ball against a tree. Two death eaters pulled her up on her feet and

held her. Ron lifted up her head and I saw the bruises forming as a trickle of blood ran down her cheek from the top of her head. She was still crying and to my horror he kissed her. She tried

to pull away but she couldn't get out of Ron's grip. All the death eaters laughed, except for me. He kissed her again but this time she managed to slap him across the face somehow getting

her hand free from Teddy. One of the death eaters that was holding her. The other one was Draco but he held her to tight for her to escape. Ron wiped the blood off his lip and said… "My are

you ever a feisty one, but you know what is going to happen next don't you?" She didn't answer. She was sitting on her knees and her head was down. "I guess not. Well now I'm going to

have to kill you. You know to much." He stopped for a minute and looked at her. "Nice excuse," I thought. She didn't move. He kneeled down and lifted her face up to his. She looked at

him, and then at me. Fear struck through me, for a minute I thought she had revealed me. But she was looking around at everyone. She couldn't see are faces cause are hoods were down to

far. The only one she could see was Ron, Draco and Teddy. They were the only ones un-hooded. He let go of her and took his wand out of his cloak. He pointed it at Sunni. I couldn't hold

myself back any longer. I couldn't let him kill her. I ran screaming no don't do it. I saw her look at me, but I turned my head. I reached Ron, but it was too late. Sunni was…dead. I ran to

her and held her in my lap and silently cried. The rest of them laughed and walked away. A few minutes later Sunni's brother came with dumbledore and a few others to see what all the

commotion was about. When he saw Sunni he couldn't bare to see her like that.

Harry came back to life once again. He tried to hold in the emotion that was going on in his head. He tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. He remembered when he was sitting

in Dumbledores office trying to tell what really happened but no one believed him. Then came Dumbledores last words. "I'm sorry Harry but there just isn't enough evidence. You are

guilty."

Harry longed for someone to talk to. But the only time people came by was to say mean things or just stare. He couldn't even talk to Hedwig because she was taken away from Harry as the

other part of his sentence. Harry went to the darkest part of the dungeon and lay there. Pretty soon he was asleep.

A/N so how was that? I know it was like depressing and stuff but I needed a cool opening for a good story. Please R&R thanx. 


	2. The Surprise

Fate And Destiny!  
  
Chpt 2: The surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter charcters.  
  
Harry started pacing back and forth in his cell. He was determined to prove that he was inisent. That he didn't kill...Sunni. The thought of her made tears well up in his eyes, harry tried to hold them back but the pain inside was to overwhelming. He sat and sobbed quietly in the darkest corner of the cell. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. People didn't come as much as they used to. He liked that, but Ron and the other death eaters always came to stare at him, and make very insulting comments. Which bothered Harry even more was that they didn't just come two or three times a day, but they came from four to five a day. Harry despised having them around all the time because he couldn't think as much. But he sort of did like it because when ever he was alone that horrible night came back to him. He kept on flashing back to that night. He forced himself to stop thinking about it. Flashback , reality, flashback, reality, flashback, reality! "No!" He shouted without even realizing it. He was holding his head with his hands now. "What?" Said a voice. Harry looked up in surprise. He had no idea anyone was there. "What?" Said the voice again. Harry looked around surprised. He saw a little house elf dressed up in rags and carrying a tray of food. "Oh." Said Harry, "It's just you." "Yes, and I brang you your breakfast." The house elf slid it under the cell door and walked away. "Well, that was a very civilized conversation." Harry walked over to the tray and sampled the food. "Ugh! Cold flat pancakes, a juice cup squished with the juice all over the tray, soggy toast from the spilt juice, and half eaten eggs...yum." Harry very sarcastically picked up the piece of toast and nibbled on it. "Blast! It had to be grape juice. I hate grape, they know that." "You know that you shouldn't complain about what you get to eat there potter." Harry jumped back in surprise. He looked up and saw Sunni's older brother. Harry longed to be more like Jessie. He was muscular, popular, and he had his own fan club. Jessie laughed at the expression on Harry's face. "Where's your fan club?" A mischevious smile swept across his face. "Oh, I ditched them near the pond and came to see you...to talk about Sunni." The mischevious smile quickly wiped off of Harry's face. "You know I didn't do it right?" Harry looked up at him. Jessie's face turned from a mysterious look to an unreadable glare. Harry felt a bit nervous from this look he was being given. "I would have to do a truth spell on you to actually..." He was interupted by Harry. "Not the Crutacious Curse again. They have done that to me so many times already." He wined. Jessie broke into a wide grin. "They did not. And another thing: the Crutacious Curse isn't even a truth spell in the first place." Harry sighed. "Well if you must." Jessie stared. "But I don't want to." Harry took off his shirt. "Just do it!" Jessie lifted up his wand and pointed it at Harry...He started to mumble some words then stopped. "I can't." Harry glared at Jessie and watched the wand, just getting out of the way as a purple lightning bolt shot right at him. "Holy shit! What the hell was that?!?!?!?!?" "Oh...that was the walawalawoombat curse." "The walawalawhat?!?!?!?!?" Jessie paused for a second again and said "The walawalawoombat curse." Harry concentrated "The walawalawombat curse." Harry looked puzzled, Jessie could see that. "Nevermind Harry, it was just something that we learned in the defence against the dark arts class." Harry looked up, a suspicious look on his face. "It makes people have deaths with excrutiating pain, instead of using the Avada Kedavra." "Oh ya, so killing me will really get the truth out!" Jessie grinned again. "Well it would because if you were dead and more people were dying then I would know that you were inocent, but then if no one else died after you were already dead then I would know that you were guilty." Harry glared at him. "How the hell am I going to kill anyone when I am in cell you git! And for another thing I don't even have my wand with me. What the hell am I supposed to do? Bite off their head!?!?!?" "Waho! Watch the spazms." Jessie teased. Harry grinned. "You better watch, I might just break out on you if your not careful." "Ok, well enough fooling around. I don't want to use the Crutacious Curse on you so I will just ask you." "I don't know why you just don't use it on me already." Jessie completely ignored him. Harry shrugged and focused more into what Jessie was going to ask him. "Why did you go with Ron and the other Death Eaters to kill my sister?" Harry paused for a minute then said "It was because I didn't want her to be killed and she wouldn't of have had a chance if I wasn't there anyway." There was a pause and then Jessie spoke again. "Why did you do it?" Harry looked puzzled. "Why did I do what?" Jessie sighed. "Why did you try and save her?" Harry after he had heard these words was struck by an emotion that was a mix of butterfly's in the stomach, sadness, all the way to his love for Sunni. Jessie hesitated. "I can see this isn't going anywhere." He started to walk away. "No! I told you I was gonna tell you the truth..." Harry grabbed Jessie's wand hand. He pointed it at himself and yelled "Crutacious!" Harry fell back into the wall with and earthshaking yell. He fell to the ground gasping for air. He felt that his insides were being pulled out his throat. "Harry what the hell do you think your doing?!?!?!?" Harry was on his hands and knees gasping for air. It seemed that he had to use all his energy to even get a squeak to come out of his mouth. "Just shut up and ask the questions already!" "Why did you try and save my sister?" "Because I..." "Why?!?" "Because I love her!" Harry was yelling now. Jessie dropped his wand in surprise. Sunni had told him before that she felt more feelings for harry then a crush or major crush. She very well new that she loved him but she didn't no when or how to tell him because she didn't know if he felt the same way. So she went to him for help. Jessie came back to reality when he heard harry yell out in pain. "You love her?" Harry was huddled up in a ball on the floor now. "Yes! Yes I do, I always have and for godsake would you take this thing off me already!" "Oh yes...sorry." Jessie mumbled a few words and Harry sat up gasping, an unreadable expression on his face. "You stupid...oh nevermind. Why the hell didn't you take that off me sooner?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "You love her?" Harry sighed. "Yes damnit! Yes! Ok so now you know..." Harry was cut off. "She loved you too." Harry stared blankly. "She what?" "She loved you too. She just didn't know where or when to tell you. She didn't even know if you felt the same way, so she was to scared to say." Harry stared, his mouth hanging open then he repeatedly started to hit himself in the head. "How could I have been so stupid? I should have gone after Ron sooner!" Harry felt like crying, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "It's not your fault, you didn't know." "Ya, but I was going to marry her and..." Harry couldn't go on. "And...this had to happen." There was more silence. Finally Jessie spoke "I have no idea how hard this must be for you. I know how hard it is for me but it must be much harder for you." Harry looked up, his red eyes stinging. "It would have been harder on you because you're her brother." Jessie just shook his head. "You'd be surprised how much stronger having true love to someone else is than just to a sibling." Harry smiled but he still hurt. He had no idea if it was from the Crutacious Curse or not. "Anyway Harry I should go, and you look like you could use a good sleep anyway. C-ya bro." "Ya, c-ya." Harry did feel really tired and thought that he could use a sleep but he didn't really want to. He went to his usual corner and just sat. After about five minutes Harry was fast asleep.  
  
A couple of days later!  
  
Harry was busy playing around in the shadows . Ron and his death eater fan club already came and tormented him. He didn't care though. He felt pretty good that morning. After he told about Sunni he felt like a big weight had decended off of him, and he felt much better. What he was wondering now was what was up with Jessie? He hadn't seen or talked to him since that night. Harry really wanted to talk to him again. He sat down in his corner and fell asleep. He had a dream about him and Sunni running through the meadows like they used to do when they were younger. Harry was just about to pin her during one of their little wrestling games when he was woken up by Jessie calling his name. "Harry. Harry wake up." Harry stood up and walked over. "Hey! Where have you been these last so many days?" "Harry I have to show you something." Harry smiled. "Well if you expect me to follow you have another thing coming." Jessie grinned. "I'm serious Harry it's right here. Hang on a sec." Harry nodded and watched as Jessie signaled for the surprise to come. As soon as Harry saw who it was he gasped and fell back in a surprised terror...  
  
A/N: So how was that? It was sure longer. I hope you like it, and I've already started working on chapter 3 so it should be posted soon too. Plz. R&R thnx! 


End file.
